Who Are You Daisy?
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Daisy is an odd person,Sari feel this closeness,this feeling to know her more.She wants to be like her.PERFECT.But shes nothing like her.And as shes blinded with her thoughts Megatron gets an interest in this 'Daisy'.Who IS Daisy and what are her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**TFA, I don't own, I haven't written one before, first time, I love it, and enjoy.**

**Summery**

When the all spark burst in a heated battle between Decepticons and the Autobots, it placed them in a cage of energy in Sari's hideout. They tried everything, but Sari has one last secret weapon, Daisy. But WHO IS DAISY? Sari notices that for a friend, she doesn't know her very well. And as Daisy helps Sari, they slowly start to know her day, by day. What will the Decepticons do, once they have taken an interest in this organic?

_LINE_

"Hey I heard you're in town, why didn't you tell me?" Sari yelled into the phone, on speaker for all to hear. There was a pause on the other end.

"Perhaps because I was looking forward to a silent day" The voice was a girl, smoother and soft yet it wasn't high and sweet, yet it was low and deep.

"It was all over news! World famous genius"

"Then you must know i'm rather tired from the trip from California, I rarely got any sleep, so-"

"WAIT! I need your help it's a mission!"

"You're nine Saris, you can do it by yourself now, and you're a big girl"

"I can't, my friends are trapped and I need your help!" A pause.

"How so?"

"In this...purple cage thingy..."

"...I know what that is"

"SO HELP ME" The girl from the other end hung up. "DAISY!"

The garage door open, and there stuff, a girl with a trousers, her hair open, dark, his skin pale, and her eyes, sharp, and gray almost white. She carried a big bag pack, she, was no human being. "You came!" Sari ran to her.

"They're caged by dark magic" She ignored and walked passed Sari, her voice was inhumane, her voice was wise, calm, and serious. _You haven't changed..._Sari thought. Daisy looked up at the bots.

"Is there a way to just get a few out?" Sari asked, and Daisy shook her head.

"This is one spell, a whole one. If one part goes down, all has too." _After all...you're not exactly human..._Sari stared at Daisy's back, at her back long neck, her eyes showed sadness, her arms limp as she stared at her friend. At least...she thought she was her friend...she thinks. Sari remembers that day when they first met clearly...

"_HA, you guys have to go to school!" Sari pointed at the kids heading to school."You all must be sooooo stttupppiiddd" she laughed. She did this every day, made the kids feel unease, and stupid. That they shouldn't go to school, like her, and they are going only because they're stupid. Her father was too busy to stop her, and teach her that what she was doing was wrong, and it was bullying. But one day, a girl caught her attention; she'd seen her many times. Her face was always blank, and her skin looked soft, and she was always clean, and perfect...which ticked Sari. Sari that moment, clenched her soda, and poured it all over her head once she was close enough. The girl stood, and turned eyeball to Sari, from the corner of her eye, she glared. As Cola pour and dripped down her head, and face. Sari laughed. _

"_Do you take joy in others misery?" It was Sari's first time hearing her voice; she froze at the sound of it. She stared at the girl's cold eyes and saw there was no misery in them. There was nothing to laugh about, she was crying, she wasn't yelling, she wasn't scared; there was nothing in those cold iced eyes that she usually saw. "Perhaps you have yet to learn, from your age that is" And she walked away. Sari knew that the girl was older than her, but because she was standing on a trash can the height didn't matter. And slowly, Sari saw this girl grow, pass her, she saw her on TV, with famous people that Sari loved. And the last time she had saw her, was at the airport. She learned from watching TV that her name was Daisy, and before she left, Daisy gave her, her number. Sari hadn't known why. She wasn't a friend, she hadn't talked to her before, and yet, she gave her, her number._

"_Why...are you doing this?" Sari asked, looking up slowly at her. _

"_Humans learn do they not?"_

"_But...why are you being nice...you didn't do anything to me...when I did something to you that most wouldn't like...and I ruined your hair for months..."_

"_Isn't more painful to see the kindness being given to you? When you know yourself you haven't earned it?" Her eyes widen, staring up at Daisy, as she walked away slowly and slowly, Sari's eyes watered, as a few tears fell, as she saw her disappear into the plane. _

"_Daisy..."_

"Can you free them?"

"Not today, no" Daisy dumped her bag and sat crossed legged, pulling out thick, old looking books. "The world itself has more than one dimensions, we have the Earth dimension, with the Cybertrons. The Ancient Sorcerers, with the Mystical Creatures, Hell's Gates, with Heaven's, Delta, with the Hunters, and lastly Aliens, with Monsters." With each dimension Sari's eyes widen.

"Monsters...are real...?"

"Yes, like zombies, vampires, ghosts, they are all real, but they are not allowed here, but it's possible they cross the line to other worlds such as ours. Each world is shared with another race."

"How do you know all this?"

"I am one of the Forsakens, long ago, the worlds used to be one. But slowly the hate grew, and slowly they divided, the Forsakens were once called Calgeros. But a war began with the other worlds, and though they did not want to join in, in the invasion, they had no choice, and refused to fight, so they were slain. I am the last of my kind" The bots had many things to say, but because the cage held they're every movement, talking was not allowed. Daisy opened a book, and began to read.

"So...how did this happen?" still reading she answered.

"I would think a magician somehow slipped into this world, being tricky type they are, and placed a spell trap on an item and whoever were to touch would be caged in with everyone else in close rage" and silence fell, all they heard was the flipping of pages, as Sari began to think about Daisy. She was the same as ever, but she knew nothing about her. _Nothing at all..._It had taken her five years to just learn she was a Calgeros, whatever that meant. And hour had passed, of none stop reading.

"Daisy..."

"Yes?" _Polite..._

"I'm...so confused" Though, she had not talked to Daisy, not a proper conversation that is, though she wouldn't call Daisy a friend, she was so comfortable. She felt safe, she was smart, kind, and her eyes showed such a...what is it...? Strength? Her voice smooth, and soothing. Sari admired this girl, this person, she wanted to be just like her, proper, graceful, smart. Sari looked down at her hands. But..._I'm nothing like her...far from her._ She felt like she isn't her friend that she isn't the type someone like Daisy to hang out with, played with, and chatted with. She was loud, nosy, annoying, stuck up, and the list goes on. While Daisy...with the opposite, she felt so different than her, so distant...and yet she wanted to get closer, but she felt too helpless...

_Come on...answer..._

"The answers will slowly unfold from within you, you have yet to discover yourself" The day passed, slow, and quiet, Sari went to sleep after he answer, but the memories of Daisy kept flashing before her eyes. Questions about her kept coming, one on top of another.

"Daisy..." The name rolled of her time, in the same tone she had said before Daisy left to her Airplane. "What should I do...Daisy...?" Sari slowly drifted to sleep, hearing lastly,

"It's your life, it's your choice, I have no right to tell you what wrong or right, what you should do and what you shouldn't. I can only watch, that is my role, that is where I stand" Her eyes closed as she fell asleep.

_LINE_LINE_LINE_

"Did you figure it out?" Sari asked.

"Yes, but Megatron's group will be released at their hideout." Daisy placed her hand on the cage closed her eyes, and slowly her hand entered the cage. She rubbed the inside of it grabbed it and pulled hard in a jerk movement while stepping back, ripping it like paper. The Decepticons disappeared. "My job is completed" Daisy's eyes closed as she walked toward the exit.

"WAIT!" Bumblebee and Sari said at the same time. "Why not stay?" Sari continued once she stopped in front of the exit. "Since you never stay anywhere...you must be tired and and...Why not stay here..."

"Very well...But you will never know when I will leave once again on my road"

"That's fine" Bumblebee answered.

"We are truly grateful for your kindness" Optimus said, bending down to shake Daisy's hand, she held his finger and shook it. Ratchet grabbed her and held her up, staring.

"Ratchet what are you doing?" Prime asked.

"Yeah you're hurting her" Bulkhead added.

"Now how did a girl like you get such a horrible injury?"

"Huh?" They all but Prowl said at the same time.

"It's nothing"

"Let the medicbot say that, and I say it's nothing to say nothing about. I've helped Sari plenty of times, so helping you won't be any different" He placed her on the coach, and they all saw the blood now, the black top covered it very well. She took of her shirt and Sari helped by bringing hot water.

"They look like claws..."

"The people did it" She answered not, not flitching at all when the injury was pressed on. "Due to my fame, I have to keep low, but coming here was hard, people were yanking on me, and they scratched me, and pushed me down. And well, a few had dog pets, and since the dog saw they're owner were attacking me, well, to them they saw it that way. So they attacked me in a violent way too." Sari gasped. "I'm fine nonetheless" Ratchet wrapped bandages around my arm, and said he was done.

"...ok...then...Daisy, this is Optimus Prime, the boss bot in this group, Ratchet the medic, Buldhead, the big bot, bumblebee, my buddy, and Prowl, the ninja bot" Sari introduced. "And guys, this is Daisy..." Her voice slowly died, when she had nothing to add but her name, she knew nothing else, nothing they did not hear already about her.

"Well hi there" Bulkhead said out. "What do you like to do the most?"

"Hello Bulkhead, and I enjoy reading the most"

"READING?" Bumblebee bursts. "No loud music? No movement, no action, nothing?"

"No, only silence, and the sound of your voice in your head as you read, and as the story plays a movie in your head"

"How can you-" Sari cut him off.

"Haha..." She laughed nervously out loud. "How about you stay in Prowls room?" Prowls head turned at the hearing of his name, and then at the girl before him.

"I don't mind, thank you for asking, it's that door" He pointed, she nodded, grabbed her bag and placed her books in them, before entering his room, and she hung her bag on a branch and walked out.

"Wanna watch car racing Daisy?" Sari asked, and she simply sat next to Bumblebee on the couch. Sari stared.

_Daisy...Just who are you...?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Who is Daisy?**

**Thank you for reviewing, it really makes me want to write more, and get into the mood of writing and ideas would pop in my mind and such. So thanks, I'm glad you found this story as interesting as Daisy. No I don't own TFA, or anything to do with TF I DO own Daisy but I don't get paid whatsoever, sadly. **

**Daisy: Shall we begin?**

**Yup yup ^^**

**Daisy: Transform and roll out. **

**Prime: That's my line!**

**Daisy: ...my apologize. **

**_LINE_LINE_LINE_LInE_LINE_LINE_LINE_**

Daisy stared up at the tree that held her bags that stood in the middle of, her room, and Prowls. He entered from behind her, and stood, staring at her and then at the tree.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, and she shook her head, as she walked to it, and placed her ear on it, hands gently on it, eyes closed. He took a step forward, thinking there was something wrong with the tree, he raised his hand. "Is there something wrong with my tree?" Once again, his replay is her shaking her head.

"It's very happy here..." She said quietly. "It is its first time being loved and admired in such a way..."

"What was your world like?" Her eyes opened and she stared from the corner of her eyes at him.

"I world nothing like this one? A world where we depending on nature and nature depended on us, we understood each other, even though we were in forests. The trees guided our ways, we were never lost." She pulled away from the tree and walked out-

"Daisy I made smoothes for each other" Sari called as slowly she saw Daisy walk out of the room and carry the glass of pink. Sari waited as the cold liquid entered her friends mouth. The glass was pull off her mouth she didn't swallow, she walked over to the sink and spat it all out, she rinsed her mouth. Sari's mouth dropped...it couldn't have been that bad.

"hhhaHhH it must have tasted horrible" Bumblebee laughed. Sari was about to drink it.

"Don't drink it" the cool voice said. "It's got oil on it, machine oil" Her eyes landed in Bumblebees arm that leaked. "Must have mixed in while you watched her"

"You idiot you could have cost her, her life!" Sari yelled at him.

"I didn't know geezz" he raised his hand in defence.

"Daisy" Prowl said walking behind her; she only slightly turned to him. "I appreciated speaking with you late night, and meditating" she turned fully to him look up at him.

"Likewise" Sari stared at Prowl, jealous and irritated. She didn't want them to learn about Daisy before her, she wanted to learn about her first. Her eyes widen as an idea came to mind, she was going to go find a villain, a stupid one, trick them with her mischievous mind and impress Daisy with her win, or idea.

"I'm going to my place, I'll be back later" and she left, running and waving away. Daisy's eyes narrowed at her leave, and up till she was next to Bumblebee.

"Aren't you always together?" he turned to her.

"Ah, yeah..." his voice was a bit disappointed; Daisy looked at the time on her wrist. 11:30am.

_LINE_LINE_LINE_LINE

"AHHH it's too quiet! It's like we don't have a guest staying with us at all!" Bumblebee yelled, grabbing his head.

"Well for once we could hear our thoughts and not be DISTRACTED BY YOUR LOUD MUSIC WITH SARI!" Ratchet snapped back.

"I must say, our guest is rather quiet, we hardly know anything about her" Optimus thought a loud.

"Maybe she's like Prowl, all graceful and quiet" Bulkhead suggested.

"Even Prowl isn't this quiet big guy" Bumblebee argued.

"And we know Prowl more than we know Daisy, he's a team member" Optimus defended Prowl.

"From how I see it" Rachet began talking while sitting down. "She's much mature than usual people her age, my guess, all her people are like her, or something big happened in her life to make her how she is"

"You think the war she spoke of changed her Rachet?" Optimus asked, turning to him.

"Many Autobots lives' changed after our war, but they weren't like her, they weren't calm, like her, instead they panicked that they would be attacked, they were never in rest, they grew mad till we had to remove that memory from their main core"

"Then it couldn't be that..."

"Maybe she's just like that? Boring, scary, and not fun" Bumblebee suggested.

_LINE_LINE_LINE_

Daisy sat on the branch while Prowl mediated below her, she caught checking her time. 4:45, it's been over five hours and Sari hadn't come back, with all the news going about robberies and such, not to mention her own father's inventions, she's not safe in her own house. She closed her eyes, taking steady breathes, and after a minute she opened her eyes.

"I'm going to Sari's place"

"Do you even know where it is?" Prowl said while mediating.

"I'll be fine finding it" She jumped from branch to branch to the opening at the top, where the tree gained sunlight, and pulled herself up to the roof. She slid down the roof top, and jumped down, and quickly grasped at the street light, and jumped onto a window ledge on a nearby building and climbed up to the roof. She jumped from one building to another, and every time she missed catching the ledge she turned and kicked off the building to hang on the other building she jumped off. Until the tallest building caught her attention and hurried over.

"How may I help you darling?" the robot with blue wig asked.

"Is Sari in the building?" Daisy asked, taking deep breathes from her nose. The robot seemed to scan the building.

"Sari is not in the building, she has not been in the building for the last three da-" When the robot turned to the girl that asked, she saw she was no longer there.

Daisy hung from traffic lights, and climbed onto the train rail, and began running down the tracks till the train came, she jumped aside and twisted over, to grab onto its roof, and hung from the side of it, as it drove. From this height she began to look around, for all she knew, she could be out of the city. Daisy's was not happy, she was very upset and mad at Sari's action. She jumped off the train, her hair flying up, as she fell, she flipped and clenched onto a pole and slide down safely.

6:37pm

Nothing.

8:48pm

And then as she ran down the street, she sensed someone running toward her from her right side, she turned her neck as she saw a girl, red hair, two pony-tails, Daisy turned and catch her, and stopped her from running so fast, letting her crash into her stomach. Sari looked up, with wide eyes, panicking.

"COME back HERE LITTLE GIRL, come back to uncle meltdown!" Daisy carried her over her shoulder and dodged an acid shot. He came out of the alley way. "And who are you?" Daisy didn't answer, but glared, he took a step back, shocked at how much hate there was in her eyes, directed at him. And in a flash she was right in front of his face, an inch away from his face. Her eyes seemed to glow in the pitch darkness of the ally.

"If you value your life, then I suggest you turn around now, and leave" Her voice seemed to drop venom into this man's ears. He trembled, while taking another step back, turned and ran off wailing.

"D-Dais-"

"Not another word" Sari closed her mouth, and Daisy carried her back to the hideout.

8:53pm

Daisy placed her down, glaring down her nose at Sari, the Autobots crowded together at they're arrival.

"Sar..."Bumblebee stopped, he read the atmosphere, and Sari's head was down, as Daisy glared coldly.

"Care to explain what you were thinking" Daisy voice was calmer and much softer than when she spoke with meltdown, but the scary venom was not completely gone from her voice.

"I...I went to m-my h-house-"

"I'd rather know the truth, the robot at the stand said you hadn't returned to your house in three days"

"Sari...What's going on?" Bumblebee asked. Daisy's eyes closed, and turned her head slightly away from Sari, knowing that she could feel the glare and it was hurting her, she pushed her lips together, and turned away completely and walked off, eyes still closed, into her shared room, and closed the door behind her.

"Sari...Tell us what happened?" Prowl asked. Sari explained to them, slowly...how she was jealous of Daisy, and how she wanted to be like her, and how she wanted to get involved in saving the day as well.  
>"So...I lied..."<p>

"SARI! You know how long you've been away!" Prime snapped at her.

"Easy boss bot...she's just nin-"

"That doesn't matter! If Daisy hadn't suspected her long time away, Sari might not be here now! Such a foolish action...What were you thinking!" Ratchet shook his head at Sari.

"Prime, we should have known better than to let her go out alone, even though it is at her own house, with what's happening"

"I can't believe you did that Sari...we trusted you" Bulkhead said, "I guess we aren't real friends huh?" he turned and walked away into his room.

"You didn't even tell me..."Bumblebee also turned and walked off as well. Prowl stared at her for a moment and then turned and entered his room. Prime and Ratchet left as well.

"I'm sorry guys...I..."

_LINE_LINE_LINE_LINE_LINE_LINE

Daisy lay on the ground, her forearm of her left arm over her eyes, her lips barely open. She heard Prowl enter, and sit next to her laying body.

"When did you start thinking something isn't right?" Prowl asked.

"When she left without Bumblebee, I gave her time, maybe she wanted to bring a surprise. But it became too late" Prowl scooped her up and let her rest in his hand and slowly he changed her bandage on her injured arm, that was now worse from the climbing and hanging, in search of Sari. He looked down at her from his hand. He very much admired her, liked her, she was a lot like his sensei, without the smiles, and perhaps she was more serious. He gently stroked her hair with his finger as he listened to her breathing, slowly getting calmer and calmer till she fell asleep.

Last night, was rather lovely, he hadn't talked so much to anyone in his entire time being online, in one night, she had gained his full trust, she had gotten him to speak to her about private matters too, somehow. They had many things in common, he had yet to learn about her past though, she was...different. Unique. And he was very curious about her, he felt very comfortable with her, more open.

He smiled down at her. She was wise like his sensei, smart, kind, though she hid it, strong, brave, and modest. But she hides everything, not from him though. He closed his optics as the memory came to mind.

"_Sensei!" Prowl ran to him, just before he was offline, he told his student Prowl._

"_A child..." he coughed out. "S...She..." he coughed again. "You...must trust her...She...she's a lovely c-...child...g...get to...know her...she...will help...m...majorly..." Silence. "M...my p...present...to you...P..Prowl"_

"_Sensei...I don't understand!" _

"_...5...50..." and he went offline._

"_SENSEI!"_

He understood now...the child his sensei spoke of is her; the only man he trusted was his sensei, and his sensei was trying to tell him, to trust others, to teach him to trust others, and this child too. This...Daisy. It had been 50 years, just like his sensei said, and here she was. He was still confused, lost, but his first task; figure his sensei's puzzle, and who this girl is. The door open, and he turned to see Prime.

"Boss bot..."

"I see you've become rather close to her in a short time"

"She's...My sensei's present to me...for being his student and for trusting him..." Optimus bend down to look at the sleeping girl.

"I was thinking of letting Rachet scan her for anymore injuries"

"Now is fine" Prowl got up, holding her carefully, and walked out towards Rachet's room. "Where's Sari?"

"I don't want to think about her right now Prowl..." He hadn't seen his leader so troubled... "Ratchet here she is" Prowl places her on the scanner, and scanned. Both her ankles were sprained badly, her legs were bruised all over, and her chest area, where Sari crashed into her, is beginning to get a bruise, and of course without the scan to tell them, her hand palm had stretches and red marks all over it from climbing.

"This...is one brave kid..."Ratchet said. "Taking all that...and not once did she complain, or wince in pain..." Ratchet began patching her up, and from the moment he touched her leg, her hand was removed from her eyes, and they opened. "I'm just patching ya up" She looked down at him for a moment, and then closed her eyes, and let him work on her.

The room was empty, only for this big metal where you lay at and the doctor patches you up, and next to it is a big machine with a big screen.

"Prowl..." She said quieter than a whisper, and he came to her side. "You figured it out didn't you, about your sensei, and me...?" He stroked her head.

"Yes" She sighed out of her nose. "What will you do to Sari?"

"Leave her be...to think about what she did" Slowly Ratchet did the best he could to patch her up.

"Take it easy" he quickly said when she sat up.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt, it never did" Prowl placed his hand open in front of her, and she stepped on as he carried her back to their room.

"How are you feeling Daisy?" Prowl asked as they were on their way to the room, and sleep for the night.

"Upset...Mad...For her actions..."

"Who are the Frosaken's Daisy...?"

"They are the Guardians of the worlds...they were supposed to protect everyone else, and the others knew this, and they knew, to conquer, they must first dispose of the Guardians..." She closed her eyes and held her head low, clenched onto his finger. "The Forsaken's have only one goal, and that's to protect a certain someone, wither their life may be in line, and once that person had reached a certain age our goal is fulfilled. And once we have fulfilled our destiny, we shall be slain by the Deathist, we cannot escape them. But if we do not fulfill our only goal, then we are thrown into a coma where we shall be dreaming. Dreaming a life, that is ours, that everyone hates us, look down upon us, for not fulfilling our goals. A society where everyone hates us and it will get to the point where you die from all the suffering...and in return of such a fate, we are never to age three years after gaining your goal..." A pause "The person _I_ must protect, the person the holds my fate, is Sari..."

Prowl stared down at her eyes, filled with suffering, sadness, completely hallow as if she had no soul. "That is what the Forsaken's serve to do...that and only that."

"Daisy...what age does Sari have to be for you to remain alive?"

"Once Sari reaches the same age I was told she is my goal, is when I shall die. She is nine, and had taken the goal when I was ten."

"Daisy...Is there no way to avoid it...?"

"I had read from the moment I had gotten that goal, a way to avoid it, but no book helped, but then...I met your sensei. And he knew about my people, he said, he has a student that knows the method of Che, and it will break the seal upon me. But that also means I am bound to that person till both have died..."

"And your fate?"

"I must continue it as well, till Sari has died naturally like all humans do, without being murdered" He sat down cross legged, as he began to stroke her head again, to comfort her. He could tell it was hard for to explain, and it had been weighing her down, to have such a responsibility at such an age, and been told, that failing will bring such a horrible death upon you and either way, you will die horribly, one more than the other.

"The student Sensei spoke off...is me isn't it?" She nodded, relaxing, her forearm once again over her eyes. "I'll start practicing the Che for seals, I've got only a year, and do you accept the bound?" she nodded.

"If you feel pain, than I shall too, your thoughts will be heard, and as will mine to you. Until death, do us part"

"Very well" And slowly, she fell asleep at his assured answer.

**PLEASE READ!**

**I hope a FEW things are cleared up, of course I have yet to explain it completely. But basically, **

**Forsaken's are called that coz they are forgotten, but they once were called Calgeros but they are the GUARDIANS of the dimensions. And they have a horrible fate, Deathist are like reapers, you will find out soon enough, but in return of their fate they get to be HALF IMMORTAL, meaning they CAN DIE, but they can't die from diseases, or age...etc. **

**Che is the thing Prowl and his Sensei do...like they need to focus and hum sort of, and they can make something happen. So Che, can break the seal that is on her. The seal is what holds her fate, and blah blah I don't want to spoil too much. And in return she will be bound to Prowl. Meaning if she feels hurt, than he will feel that, if Prowl get's punched, than she will feel the pain of that punch. They can hear/read each other's mind. And till death do they part, that, that bound-ness is gone.**

**Dont worry the bad Robots do play a role in this, Megtron especially...maybe...perhaps...**

**Review, and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ!**

**I am sorry for the delay; I will not explain the excuses for I have something else to say. My profile from this day on will be something like a diary, or journal, that will have questions for your readers and fans. I may need your help at times, don't worry this works for both none-account readers and account readers, if you do not have an account so you can pm me your answer or thoughts, just pick a story, and answer by reviewing, please add this to the top.**

_**Profile thoughts/answers**_**. That would be most obliged as for account users, you can simply PM me. Let the story begin.**

**Who are you Daisy?**

Daisy, from the moment she had seen Prowl, she had felt an odd feeling from him. Nothing bad, but she wasn't sure if it was good either. But none the less, she was in his hand, resting, enjoying the peace and quiet. Sari had been grounded, from each autobot. Prime's orders were, she was no longer allowed to go outside without supervision till the high trust he had in her was rebuilt. Bumblebee said no more video gaming with him for a week, he got a death glare from Prime and so he changed it to four months. Prowl said she needed to be taught things properly, so while she is unable to go out, she will learn here, by Daisy or himself. Bulkhead, said no more TV for five months, a month more than video games. Lastly, Ratchet, he had told her, no candy, or treats, unless she was allowed to by anyone in the hideout. When the autobots told her these things, they sounded either mad, or very upset.

Daisy hadn't added anything; being grounded in such a way was bad enough.

Daisy felt Prowl move a bit, barely, but she felt it, she opened her eyes, meeting his optics staring down at her. She sat up, breaking that eye contact after five seconds. It was about five in the evening, she had slept, for the first time in a long time she had slept decently. Not perfect, but decent enough. In the past, she would away wake up in the middle of the night, sweating, from a nightmare, her expression didn't change though. She would be breathing fine, she wouldn't be startled, but of course she wouldn't be...

Daisy looked down at her hands in front of her, blank expression, knowing that prowl hadn't looked away yet. She was used to fear, she was used to pain, she had felt so much of it, from the war, from her family being torn from her...even when they themselves treated her badly, they were still special to her. She had been through so much. She closed her hands into a gentle fist. She...never thought that she would find him, find the bot that sensei told her about...the one that would set her free. She had given hope...Long ago, and just gave in the pain, and the hurt, the fear. Everything always felt numb. She closed her eyes. But he was here, she was in his hand, she was sleeping in his hand, she had actually SPELT. How long had it been...the last time she could sleep decent enough? When was the last time she had a home, a shelter, a place to stay...? When was the last time she spoke to anyone, a decent, healthy conversation?

"Daisy?" Prowl asked, his voice with concern, he say her open her eyes slowly, and looking up at him, she shook her head, knowing he was going to ask what was wrong. She jumped down from his hand and stretched, giving out a long sigh from her nose. "Would you like to teach Sari now that you're awake?" He asked. She answered with a nod, and they walked out the room and saw Sari in the living room couch, Optimus scolding her, and Ratchet trying to cool him down.

"Sari! Returning your trust to being how it was before will take a long time, just like your bon-" He stopped when he saw Prowl and Daisy walking out the room, and he left, followed by Ratchet. Bulkhead was painting something and Bumblebee was playing video game by himself. Daisy crouched down till her eyes levelled with Sari's.

"Sari, come with me into your room" And she followed Daisy, into her room, and sat on her bed, once again, she crouched to her level. "Sari, I don't want you to be mute, to look like this. I want you to understand what you did was wrong, and I want you to feel guilty, but not like this, do you understand?" Daisy was holding bad her sharp, scary voice, that was being held back with all her might. She nodded looking up to make eye contact.

"Sari, what you did was dangerous, was horrible, and hurtful to not only yourself, but us too, your friends" Prowl spook, seeing Daisy stand straight with clinched fists, her almost white eyes flaming, her lips pushed together hard.

"I'm sorry..."Sari said quietly.

"We want you, to sit down, everyday, before you sleep, and over think what you did, and be relieved that you are here, alive, and calm down. What's done is done" Prowl ordered, before carrying Daisy and leaving the room, he held her to his chest plate.

Daisy was terrified, she was scared when Sari hadn't returned that day, and for hours she couldn't find her. Not only had she had failed, she would be in a coma, of never ending suffering, till she died. And through all this entirely...Prowl was amazed at this girl, to have covered the pain so well, to have shown not pain, not fear, but bravery, and courage. He rubbed her back, staring down at her hallow looking eyes, he felt a strain, a pull, a tightness in his chest when those eyes, stared back up at him. An alarm went off, and Optimus came running in.

"A robbery, but Nanosac at the bank"

"Alright, time to try out my new wheels!" Bumblebee jumped up, transforming quickly. Prowl placed her down, Daisy down, even when she stared, and watched him transform and drive away. She had to stay back to watch Sari. She turned, and there she stood, Sari.

"I'm sorry..." Slowly, slowly...Daisy raised her hand, and placed it on Sari's red hair in pony tails.

"What Prowl said...What's done is done...now follow me" Daisy moved, into her shared room, and pulled out a sandwich from her bag, and gave it to Sari, knowing she would be hungry. It was a long sandwich, with chicken, fries, tomato, and lettuce. "You eat this, and I'll let you eat a chocolate bar from the vending machine..." Sari stared deep into her eyes, her eyes slowly going teary, her eyes slowly reaching for the sandwich, and once she reached it, her tears fell. A hand once again was placed on her head. "It's alright, your here, that man didn't get you, your healthy, and fine. You still have your bot friends, you're quite fine" She rubbed her head as she watched her eat, coming to a stop in her crying. Sari than left to eat her chocolate as they waiting, silently for them to return.

Sari felt extremely guilty, they had done so much for her, Daisy too, and yet here she was, betraying them. She sat in her room, hugging her pillow, and then punching it for her stupidity. She listened outside, when they returned.

"How is she?" Prowl asked.

"She's fine...How was the mission...?" Prowl knew that kind of tone, a tone that wasn't focused on him, but on something else, that concerned Daisy, or bothered, so he lift her up to his chest again, rubbing her back to help her relax.

"Successful, Nanosac in up in prison, away from his suit, what would you like to eat?"

"N...not hungry" Her body was used to no food, when was the last time she had eaten...Daisy push her head more into the chest plate of her first friend in a long time, her breathing was shakily, her small fragile body trembling, softly into violently, she swallowed thickly and heavy each time, her mouth so dry...her tongue had no saliva, from lack of water. Prowl, for the first time seeing her like this, he could tell she's holding back, but she was at her peek, at hear last ropes, if it wasn't now it was soon, that she will break down. He didn't understand why she held it in if it hurt, he knew, from watching humans, that it was easier, and better to just let it out. But right now, she needed him, and so, instead of letting the others see her weak, he turned and entered the privacy of their room.

He sat down next to the grown tree, trying to sooth her as much as he could with his rubbing ever so softly.

"Daisy..."He said quietly. "Let it out...no one will see you..." He felt the shaking from her head, refusing to give in. His optics closed, and then opened and he raised her up, so her eyes met hers. "Daisy, it's all over...whatever you had been through, your here, and I will help you with that seal." He brought his face closer, very close. "Do you trust me?" A nod. "Do you believe me?" A pause, and then a slow unsure nod. "Then..." He brought her to his chest, closer to his neck "let it out..."

Daisy, in the end, did give in to his words, to his soothing rubs on her back, and let it pour out. All the pain, all the loneliness, all the fear, all the unfairness, they all went out, and once again, she questioned herself, when was the last time was she held...or when she cried? She had been always alone...by herself, and slowly that loneliness had taken over her, she let it in, giving up to it, and sealing it away, never to be shown again. But now...years later...here it was, being shown by a bot, a bot her sensei spoke up that will be her hero. She didn't know if what she was feeling was relive or regret, to show her weakness, to cry. But he held her, he soothed her, she felt safe, and warm in his arms, this feeling...it couldn't be bad...

She pushed closer for the warms, though his plates where cold, against her cloth, it also felt warm...radiating from it...

And so the warm tears feel, and with each tear, a memory of was washed out, a memory of sorrow...pain.

OOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOmGGGGGG

"Daisy...?" Prowl asked concerned, Daisy was snuffling and hiccupping from the crying but she had stopped after long time. "Feeling better?" He never stopped rubbing her back softly, and he himself felt pain, hearing and watching her cry, wondering what had happened to this child...He always sees happy children running around, her age, goofing off, and yet here she was, truly hurt. Nothing like them...but she nodded nonetheless answering his question, and he left relieved himself, that she was alright now.

"Tired..."The voice was so quiet, and scratchy.

"I'll get water first, and then you can sleep" He was about to pull her, and place her down so he could get water, and so no one would see her face. Her eyes were red, her face wet and sticky, and her nose run with snot, her lips bleeding from how dry it is. She was a mess, and even when he tried to pull her, she clenched onto quickly, tensing. "Dai...sy?"

"Don't go..." her voice once again, scratchy.

"I'm just getting water, your voice-" She shook her head.

"Don't leave me..." He then understand, she didn't want to leave her, not for a moment, not right now, he nodded understand and carried her, hiding her a bit into his chest, as he got a glass of water, from Sari's human glass, and turned his back on the others, and pushed the glass on her bleeding lips. She drank quickly, at first resisting, but then giving in again, he gave her another glass, washed up her face, and then pilled a bottle, returning into the room, silently.

"Daisy, if you wake up in the middle of the night, I want you to drink from this bottle, is that clear?" She nodded, face flushed, he then laid on his bad, letting her lay on top of her, the bottle right next to his head, he looked his optics, as did she, with her eyes, and fell asleep.

**So now you know a bit more of Daisy, she was starved, and beaten, and hurt emotionally and physically, so many times to the point where she feels numb. Now you know she isn't just a strong fighter, cold, perfect, and amazing as how Sari sees it. That truly she's broken. **


End file.
